Thanksgiving Day
by The Flying Red Panda
Summary: A look into the lives of grown up Sector V on Thanksgiving day. Contains no plot, but does contain 3/4, 2/5, and 1/362. Happy Thanksgiving!


"Go! Go! C'mon!"

"Tackle the cruddy player already!"

"Run faster!"

"YES!" A blonde haired man jumped out of his comfortable armchair, pumping his arms in the air excitedly. His companions didn't share his excitement, frowning unhappily at the screen.

"That was pure luck Wally." stated a thin man with yellow shaded glasses perched on the top of his head. He grinned at a red sweatered man. "Doncha think Nigel?"

"Definitely Hoagie. Pure luck." said Nigel with a teasing twinkle in his eye as he glanced over at the man who was still celebrating his football team's successful tackle.

"Daddy!" the men's playful banter was interrupted by the arrival of two girls, one with black hair, and one with blonde. Running to Wally, they threw themselves onto his lap, turning their heads upwards to connect their green eyes with his, large smiles gracing their faces.

"Please come play with me?" asked the smaller of the two, her black ponytails swinging merrily as she bounced up and down.

"Me too!" said the blonde one, her long hair falling out of the barrettes that had been placed in her hair.

"What did ya do with the other kids?" asked Wally amusedly as he straightened his eldest daughter's hair.

His question was answered as three more kids tumbled into the room, throwing themselves at their respective parents.

"C'mon Dad." begged two little boys from Hoagie's lap. They both had brown hair and light brown skin. One had on a red cap, similar to ones Abby used to wear as a child, while the other one wore Hoagie's old aviator cap.

"Pwease?" asked the youngest of the whole group, a mere two years old, who was currently snuggled up to Nigel, her blue eyes staring pleadingly at him, her short wispy blonde hair held back by the smallest of clips.

"Keiko." groaned Wally as he looked down at the black pigtailed girl. "Daddy's watching football right now. Can't you go help mom?"

"Daaad." said the blonde girl sadly. "Pleaaaaase."

"Laura…" began Wally only to be interrupted.

"C'mon Uncle Wally." said the red capped boy from Hoagie's lap. "Auntie Kuki gave them some of her old Rainbow Monkeys, and they want to play tea party. And if you don't play, then _we'll _have to play!"

"Besides," said the boy wearing Hoagie's old hat, "Me and Sam wanna play Yipper cards with daddy."

Heaving a sigh, Hoagie gently pushed his kids off his lap.

"C'mon then Will. You and Sam go get your Yipper cards and we'll play here so I can watch the game at the same time."

Huge smiles graced the small boys' features as they ran at breakneck speed out of the room.

"Papa?" asked the littlest girl on Nigel's lap.

"Yes Emma?" asked Nigel.

"Can we pway tea party with Lauwa and Keiko?"

Nigel sighed. "Alright. Let's go get the tea stuff and bring it in here, so that Wally and I can watch the football game too."

Squealing happily, Emma tottered out of the room, followed closely by Keiko and Laura.

"What the _crud _did ya get us into?" asked Wally grumpily to Nigel as he stared at the television which was showing a commercial for the newest vacuum with '5% better suction' then the last one.

"C'mon Wally." said Nigel as he pushed himself to his feet. "Tea party time."

"Ya _know _I hate tea parties." grumbled Wally, but nevertheless, he pushed himself off his chair and followed Nigel to Keiko's room.

* * *

After the tea party, Yipper games, and football games were over, the men and the kids all filed into the kitchen, staring hungrily at the numerous plates of food being prepared by Kuki, Abby, and Rachael for their thanksgiving feast. It had become a tradition between the group of friends to spend Thanksgiving and Halloween with each other. Christmas and Easter were dedicated to their families, but Thanksgiving was for friends. These gatherings were usually held at Wally and Kuki's, because they had the bigger kitchen space.

"Mommy!" cried Emma happily as she reached her hands out to Rachael. "Emmie help!"

Smiling, Rachael scooped up the little girl and allowed her to help stir vegetables into a delicious looking sauce sitting on the counter.

"How much longer until its time to eat Kooks?" asked Wally, his mouth watering at all the delicious sights and smells.

"Twenty minutes." said Kuki as she opened the oven to check up on the apple pie baking inside.

"Mommy can I help?" asked Keiko, putting on the little play apron she had gotten for her last birthday.

Kuki smiled down at Keiko. "I bet Auntie Abby would love some help decorating the cupcakes."

Abby turned around and held out her hand for Keiko.

"C'mon dad." said Will, tugging Hoagie's hand. "Let's leave before mommy makes _us _work."

"Great idea." said Hoagie. "We still have time for another Yipper game if you want."

Cheering happily, Will and Sam dragged Hoagie out of the room.

"Can I help too mommy?" asked Laura as she tugged on Kuki's green shirt. "I want a _big _kid job!"

Kuki turned to face Laura and smiled. "Can you set the table for me? Only a big girl would know how to set it right." A smile lit up Laura's face, and she hurried to a drawer to grab as much silverware as she could fit in her small little hands.

"Daddy, will you help me?" asked Laura. "I can't reach the plates."

"You help too Papa." ordered little Emma sternly as she stirred the sauce, splattering it all over the counter-top.

Nigel chuckled, and he and Wally walked over to the cupboards and grabbed some plates and glasses.

* * *

At last it was time to eat. Food was crammed into every available space, the table was set and glasses were full. Everyone was seated, staring at the food hungrily.

"Mommy?" said Laura as Kuki set the last dish on the table and sat down herself.

"Yes?" asked Kuki as she gently slapped Wally's hand as he reached for the food.

"What gives?" asked Wally.

"You have to wait Wally." said Kuki. "Guests first."

"Wait!" said Laura anxiously. "My teacher said on Thanksgiving everybody should say one thing they're thankful for before they eat."

"Alright." said Kuki. "Why don't you start Laura?"

"Okay!" said Laura happily. "I'm thankful that Daddy didn't try to help cook the turkey this year."

All the adults sans Wally laughed. Last year's feast had been a fiasco it was true, and it was mainly because Wally had tried to help.

"I'm thankful for cupcakes." said Keiko as she eyed the sweet pastries not far from her plate.

And so it went on, with everybody stating what they were thankful for until it at last wound back around the table to Wally.

"What are you thankful for Daddy?" asked Laura.

Wally glanced around the table, taking in the sight of his friends and family sitting around the table, happy to be together. His gaze lingered on Kuki, remembering the day they met and all the times in between. The day he first realized he was in love with her, they day he found out she liked him back, the day he finally got the nerve to ask her out, and the day he asked her to marry him. Ironically, Wally realized that all those important milestones seemed to happen during one of Kuki's cruddy tea parties.

Wally knew what he was thankful for.

"I'm thankful for tea parties."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:****It's Thanksgiving Day, and I had the urge to write this, so… here you go. It's a pointless piece with no plot, but I like it anyway. The ending was kinda bad though… I really need to work on those. **

**Happy Thanksgiving! May you have much to be thankful for. **

**~Andra**

_**Codename KND is © Mr. Warburton**_

_**Emma, Will, Sam, Keiko, and Laura © Andra **_


End file.
